Scarred
by chico.hammit
Summary: Alice Kokoroni was just a normal girl, but what happens one faithful day? Follow her in her journey, through tears and joy and see the ending of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story I'm working on, using my OC. I wrote this when I was bored and had a sprain so I'll hopefully update soon.**

* * *

**Scarred**

**Chapter 1: The Loss**

* * *

Everyone was dressed in black. Almost everything was black, except for a coffin. It was pure white with gold traces.

"D-Dad!" a little girl cried. She had black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt and black sneakers.

"Honey I know it-it's h-hard" her mother stuttered as she hugged her child. She was clad in a black flowy dress with a black veil on her head. She soothed her child with gentle words as tears streamed down her face, too.

Today was the funeral of a loved father and husband. He was shot down by the criminals he was chasing and didn't stop until he caught them, but it was too late when he reached the hospital. He lost too much blood. And now here he was, in a coffin with people crying over his death.

People greeted and apologized to the two for the whole day until the time came that they had to bury his coffin. For the little girl, this was the most tiring day she's ever had. This was the first time she cried that much and the first time people wouldn't stop apologizing. Her mother, too, wouldn't stop crying for once.

"M-mom can we g-go home?" she asked in a shaky voice, tugging on her mother's dress.

"S-sure dear. B-but let me give you s-something f-first" she took her daughter's hand and let her behind their car.

"Alice, this is my most precious thing. Your father gave it to me when he proposed" she brought out a beautiful sword made of silver. It had emeralds on its hilt and intricate carvings on the blade, almost like it was spelling something out.

"M-mom? Why are you showing me this?" the young girl asked modestly, looking her mother in the eye.

"I-I want you to have it. You are a requip mage, use weapons to protect yourself. Don't hide behind armor and lies and always fight on and fly" her mother answered, handing the silver sword to her daughter.

"But I don't know how to use it" she reasoned, pushing the hilt to the older.

"I'll teach you. First draw out your power and imagine that there is a large pouch in front of you" she instructed.

The 10 year-old girl drew out her power and grabbed the sword as magic circles appeared. And without instruction, she put it in and the circles disappeared, amazing her mother.

"Alice-sweetie you can do it! We'll start practice tomorrow" the older woman said excitedly, almost forgetting the loss of her husband.

For four years they have been practicing together! Alice was able to win their spars for more than 20 times and her mother gave her twin daggers for her birthday, which she used to practice everyday.

Alice also grew a lot. She wasn't as weak as before and stood up tall, not to mention her chest and hight growth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarred**

**Chapter 2: The Tragedy**

Alice and her mother woke up in the middle of the night. Someone was inside the house, sneaking and taking their stuff. Those thieves made the mistake to be careless and accidentally dropped a sculpture of an angel.

Alice's mother grabbed a knife silently from the kitchen and told Alice to hide in her hiding spot until she got back while she goes and attacks them. The mother sneaked all over the house, stalking each of them, when she finally decided that they were the most careless then. She jumped out of hiding and stabbed the bulkiest one in the shoulder, which was quite useless as the blade just broke on the metal-hard skin, shocking her.

The gang turned around and the bulky guy punched her face. The woman requiped a short-sword and tried to attack them all, each one failed and the blade got weaker and more bent.

"W-what are you guys" she said in horror as one more came in the room and looked at her. She saw him and requiped a dagger small enough to throw and threw it at him, hitting him on the chest.

"Mike!" the youngest boy shouted, all of their shields falling. They were using protection magic. Protection magic is used by one person and that one person can cast shields on multiple people but not themselves.

The men all turned to her, angered by the loss, and went all out, kicking and beating her. She coughed out blood and looked at a duct in the room, knowing Alice was hiding there. The men took a knife and stabbed her stomach, causing more blood to be coughed out.

"Li-live..." she whispered before she stopped breathing. The gang noticed it and left her there to rot. Alice waited for them to be out of the house before coming out and following them.

"Hahaha! It was fun seeing that woman try" the bulky one laughed while the youngest cried over his brother's death, the skinny one only laughing. Alice listened to their conversation as she suddenly stepped on a branch that made a loud sound, gaining their attention.

"Hey... She looks like that hag, maybe she's the daughter" the skinny one said, looking her up and down. "She's got a good body"

"Shut up and kill her. We can't have witnesses" the bulky one ordered.

The two men attacked as Alice, fueled by her anger, dodged and kicked them far. She grabbed her daggers and ran at them, them running at her, and stabbed them in the stomach. She then focused her attention to their boss, the bulky one. She ran at him so fast, that he couldn't even move, and sliced him with her 2 daggers, making an X.

The youngest stood up slowly and took his balisong out, ready the stab her when she sensed him and ran full speed, barely getting cut. She ran and run until she couldn't no longer even stand, and fell to the ground with her mind all blank.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Rouge! There's a girl here!" Someone called.

"Is she dead?" a squeaky voice asked.

"Of course she is! She isn't as strong is Sting-kun!" a boastful voice said,

"She isn't dead. She's just unconscious" another voice said.

That was all she heard before blacking out completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarred**

**Chapter 3: The Saviors**

Alice woke up in cold sweat, panting. She looked around and found herself in a hospital, no, an infirmary. She touched her cheek and felt a band-aid on where her cut should be.

"Mom..." Alice cried softly before she heard the door shut as she plopped down on the bed again. She listened to the murmurs of 4 voices with her eyes closed.

"Rouge-kun she was awake just when I called you" a familiar squeaky voice said. Alice tried to remember where she heard these voices before and remembered them from before she blacked out.

"She might've went back to sleep" the deep voice said. Alice kept her eyes closed, though she wanted to see their faces.

"Shall we wake her up?" a cheerful, boyish voice suggested. He sounded like he was playing a prank. Alice listened as she decided to get up already.

"Uhm... I'm already awake" she said, surprising all of them. She studied their faces and guessed that the squeaky voice belonged to the green cat in the frog suit, the deep voice to the black-haired man with a piercing stare, the mischievous voice to the blonde and the boastful one to the red cat.

"Good. Sting-kun would've thrown you out with his amazing strength" the red cat spoke. The girl's guess was right, so this 'Sting-kun' must be the blonde.

"Oh Lector. Would it be right for a gentleman to throw a girl out?" the blonde said smoothly. 'So the red cat is Lector and the blonde is Sting' she thought.

"Rouge-kun should I give the lady some water?" the green cat asked. The black-haired boy smiled softly at him.

"No need to, Frosch, I'll get it" he said as he walked towards the door. 'The green cat is Frosch and the black-haired guy is Rouge. Cool names' Alice thought.

"No thanks! I'm fine Rouge" Alice said hastily, feeling embarrassed. Frosch looked at her with his big eyes.

"How do you know Rouge-kun's name lady-chan?" he asked Alice.

"Oh man..." she scratched the back of her neck, "I kind of... Listened to your conversation..." she said with a pink face.

"Oh, what an analytic person we have here" Sting petted her head.

"Don't pet me Sting" she said in a shaky voice, although she liked the feeling. Her mother used to pet her head.

"D-Dont cry girly. It's a simple pat" the blonde said guiltily, seeing Alice start to cry.

"I-I'm fine..." she stammered, stuffing her face in her hands. Just then, Rouge came in the room with a glass of water.

"Sting what did you do?" he asked, placing the water on the nightstand beside the bed and sitting on a chair.

"Nuthin! I just patted her head and then she told me to stop" Sting said in panick.

"Sting-kun didn't do anything" Lector defended and Frosh nodded along.

"Frosch agrees. Sting-kun just pet her head" the cat said. Alice took note of the mess she made and wiped her tears as she looked at the floor.

"No, they're right. Sting didn't do anything. It's just- I had a hard night and I'm just emotional right now" she said quickly as if it was a rant and tried hard not to let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"It's okay, we understand. Just cry all you want, let it out" Rouge said as he patted her back.

Alice caught him off-guard when she suddenly hugged him as sobbed as hard as she could. Rouge stroked her back and Sting stroked her head, the two exceeds huddled around her to comfort the hurt girl.

"Th-thanks g-guya..." Alice stuttered after long minutes of crying. The group looked at her sympathetically and Frosch handed her the glass of water.

"First of all, what's your name lady?" Lector asked, watching her gulp down the water with puffy red eyes.

"M-my name is A-Alice Kokoroni" the said lady replied, her voice still a little shaky.

"Alice-chan! Frosch thinks you have a nice name" the pink cat said with a big smile.

"Thank you! Frosch is a cute name too" Alice smiled back, hugging the exceed. Rouge smiled at the two and Sting watched with a smile also.

"I think Sting has the best name" Lector beamed proudly and Alice laughed.

"I think so too Lector" the girl said simply, making the said boy blush. They chatted happily for a few minutes, Rouge answering only when needed, until they grew curious to Alice's night.

"So Alice, if you don't mind... Could you tell us what happened?" Sting asked, afraid she might cry again. Everyone listened as they looked at her, making her feel insecure.

"I-it's fine with me, you guys seem worth my trust" she said, though she really wants to talk about it and let it out.

"Alice-chan can stop when she wants to" Frosch told her as he was placed in her arms again.

"So... Me and my mom woke up in the middle of the night" she told them what happened and cried in mostly every part. They four looked at her and comforted her until she was fine, though her nose was red and her eyes were puffy.

"And then I heard you guys talking, and blacked out" she finished. Everyone stared at her afterwards.

"So where are you going to stay now?" Lector asked.

"I don't think I can go home just yet Lector." Alice answered with a sad smile.

"It's okay Alice. Just rest, we'll let you see master Jemma tomorrow and see if you can stay in the guild" Rouge planned as Sting listened excitedly.

"Really? Thanks" she glomped Rouge and Sting.

"Woah there Alice, your still hurt" Sting put her back on the bed.

"What do you mean hurt? I only have this cut" she pointed at the band-aid.

"We found in the forest when we were coming back from a mission, you were all bloody." Lector explained to her as she looked at her blood-stained clothes.

"Frosch is sorry we didn't treat it. Because Alice-chan in a girl and we're all boys"

"Oh god... Guys, this isn't my blood. I..." she chewed on her lip, afraid to tell them.

"You what Alice-chan? Frosch wants to know" Frosch said eagerly and Alice gave in reluctantly.

"I-I-I... Stabbed the thieves..." she said shamefully, showing them her blood-stained daggers. She looked at her legs, ashamed, thinking that they would kick her out.

"Alice, it's alright. You had to do it" Rouge reassured.

"And they deserved it. They killed your mom" Sting said, not knowing what else to say. Alice smiled big and hugged them all.

"Thanks guys. You better go enjoy yourselves now, I'll just sleep." she commanded them, pushing the two boys out as their exceeds followed.

She shut the door and sighed, she silently thought about them and cried before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarred**

**Chapter 4: The Test**

The next day, Sting and Rouge asked a female guild-mate for some spare clothes that Alice could borrow and got her cleaned up. Alice was combing her long, black hair and tied it in a side-ponytail with a red ribbon.

The twin slayers brought her up to Sabertooth's Master, Master Jemma, to ask whether she could join or not. They knocked on the door three times and entered.

"Master, Alice here would like to join" Sting said formally, kneeling on the floor as Rouge did the same. They both gestured for her to do the same so she did.

"Master Jemma, please allow me to join. I have nowhere else to go and I will not put the Sabertooth name to shame" Alice said sternly, her voice deep, although still a girl's voice. The three of them put their heads down.

"I'll let you stay. But you must prove your worth and fight one of my members" the bulky man said, his voice with no consideration or heart.

"Yes Sir" Alice responded with no hesitation. The slayers looked up.

"Master, who will she fight?" Sting asked, the shadow dragon slayer looked up.

"Alice, you will pick. I will not tell you anything about them" the master said and the trio stood up and left the room. Alice walked around the guild, looking for the right opponent until she saw long blonde hair.

"Rouge, Sting, I want to fight him" she pointed at a blonde man sitting next to someone with green hair. Rouge nodded and Sting opened his mouth to shout out.

"Yo Rufus! Come outside" Sting yelled as he pulled Alice and Rouge outside. Rufus Lohr, the memory-make mage of Sabertooth, also one of the strongest. The mage followed them outside to find that the slayers had set up a battlefield outside.

"Sting, what is the meaning of this?" Rufus asked, pushing his mask up.

"Simple! This girl wants to join the guild and Master said that she has to prove herself by fighting one of the guild members. And so she chose to fight you" Sting answered in a storytelling tune and often gesturing at Alice and the Master, who has appeared out of nowhere. Alice jumped into the battleground and took out her daggers.

"Sorry but I- you just caught my eye" Alice bowed and stayed silent afterwards. Rufus observed her, her battle stance, her weapon, her breathing patterns and, later, her fighting pattern and weak points. Alice did the same.

"Pleasure to meet you miss?" he bowed.

"My name's Alice Kokoroni. Nice to meet you" she bowed too.

"Rufus Lohr." he introduced himself.

"Nice name, but it's best if we start now" Alice said, preparing for any impact.

Rufus used his magic to recreate a machine gun, shooting at Alice. Alice did a backflip around it and requiped a mace. She flung the mace around and shot it straight into the barrel. The gun exploded and Rufus jumped into a tree.

"Requip mage. Memorized" he whispered. Alice remembered his magic and remembered something her mother taught her.

'Always observe your enemy closely, look for any openings' her mother's voice rang in her ears as she watched Rufus recreated her mace. She noticed that it took sometime and a lot of focus for it to be made and threw one of her daggers near his head.

"I know your weak points know Sir Rufus" Alice laughed as she appeared behind him. This was a trick her mom taught her, it helps her become faster than light.

"As do I miss Alice" Rufus smirked as he threw the mace around her area. Alice appeared behind him and cut the branch he was on.

"Memory make" he focused making a cushion below him when Alice jumped on him, breaking his concentration, and they landed on the ground. Dust was everywhere, blocking everyone's view of the winner.

Rufus had landed on the ground while Alice had jumped and landed gracefully on top of him, pointing her mother's sword at his neck. The dust had cleared at that time and the winner was clearly Alice, amazing everyone.

"Stop!" Master Jemma shouted, catching everyone's attention. Alice returned her blade and helped Rufus up as everyone waited for their Master's words.

"You are hereby accepted, Alice Kokoroni, as a member of Sabertooth" the bulky man stated. Sighs of relief were heard, although only coming from Sting, Rouge, Lector, Frosch and Alice. Alice kneeled down and thanked him.

"Thank you Master Jemma for this chance. I promise I will not put the name of Sabertooth in shame" she swore before getting bombarded with 'Congratulations' and 'Welcomes'. They all went inside the guild and partied most of the time, Alice just sitting with Sting and Rouge, and their exceeds.

"Miss Alice" Rufus said by her ear, catching her by surprise. She grabbed her dagger and brought it to his throat in reflex.

"S-Sir Rufus" she lowered the dagger and sighed, "Sorry 'bout that. Reflex"

"It's quite already M'lady. I'm the one who surprised you" the blonde-haired man kissed her hand as he kneeled, making the twin slayers jealous.

"W-what-"

"Might I say you're skills are fine. And how you observed me- you're such a wonderful lady" Rufus remarked smoothly, a smile evident on her face.

"T-thanks..." she said, no blush seen, although a small smile of appreciation upon her face.

The 6 of them, exceeds included, spent the night talking and drinking, the Trio had juice, and soon after, Orga joined.

"Well then, I think it's time for us to go home now Rufus, Orga" Sting declared, dragging on a sleeping Lector as Rouge nodded and followed.

"Wait Sting-kun! Where is Alice-chan going to stay?" Frosch asked, looking back at the said teen.

"Oh yeah! Alice you can sleep in our house" Sting beamed happily. Alice answered reluctantly, "Are you sure? I can just make a camp in the woods"

"Yes he's sure. We wouldn't let a girl sleep in the woods" Lector said, pulling on her shirt with Frosch.

"O-Okay... But I'll leave tomorrow" she said as she stopped walking.

"No, you stay as long as you need. You can even stay forever!" Sting laughed as he dragged his two companions home, the exceeds following through.


End file.
